


Mommy's new office

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Mother-Son Relationship, Owen Strand is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: - TK, are you ready to see mommy's new office? Owen asking from his little son. TK nodded excitedly, smiled wide and squeezed his dad's hand tightly.They stood in the street in front of a tall building, in the middle of bustling Manhattan. Gwen had get a new job at the international law company, and had already worked there for three weeks. TK was keen to see his mother’s new job, and eventually Gwen had asked her boss for permission to bring her family to visit. They had planned the day, that Owen would pick up TK from kindergarten and they would come to Gwen’s office at the end of her working hours, from where they would continue in her car to the mall to eat. They hadn’t time to celebrate Gwen’s new job together, but now they was an opportunity to do it.
Relationships: TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mommy's new office

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wrong words and other mistakes, my native language is still Finnish... :)

\- TK, are you ready to see mommy's new office? Owen asking from his little son. TK nodded excitedly, smiled wide and squeezed his dad's hand tightly.

They stood in the street in front of a tall building, in the middle of bustling Manhattan. Gwen had get a new job at the international law company, and had already worked there for three weeks. TK was keen to see his mother’s new job, and eventually Gwen had asked her boss for permission to bring her family to visit. They had planned the day, that Owen would pick up TK from kindergarten and they would come to Gwen’s office at the end of her working hours, from where they would continue in her car to the mall to eat. They hadn’t time to celebrate Gwen’s new job together, but now they was an opportunity to do it.

TK had been excited to be able to take the subway with his dad in the heart of the big city. Along the way, there had been plenty of wonder and questions for the young boy, and Owen enjoyed every moment of their father & son times. His heart melted into every little thing that was new and wonderful to TK. He enjoyed following his son’s way of interpreting his environment, and hoped he would never grow up to keep that little boy to himself. A boy whom he loved more than anything else in the world and for whom he would be willing to give his whole life.

\- Remember, we are visitors in mom's office. We behave properly, don't yell or run, Owen reminded his kid. He knew his son knew how to behave in the company of adults, but sometimes TK could get too excited and forget how loud a voice he had. TK nodded and smiled at his dad.

\- Good. Mom advised us to take the elevator to the 19th floor, Owen explained as they entered the building through the large glass doors. They arrived in a big, bright lobby where a lot of people walking. They stopped to watching in front of a wall with a list layered of companies and offices in the building.

The building felt big from TK and he wondered out loud how Mom wouldn’t get lost here. Owen laughed at the boy's comment as they walked to wait for the elevator. Soon a free elevator came to take them up.

\- Remember which floor we have to go to? Owen asked his son, who looked at the numerous buttons unsure. TK shook his head, so Owen pointed his finger towards the button of the right floor. TK pressed the button and smiled happily at his dad. Owen smiled back and stroked the boy's head.

\- Big number, TK said. He was very young, and only recognice the numbers 1-10, as they lived on the sixth floor and they had taught the boy to press the right floor while moving in the elevator.

\- That's right, buddy, Owen said back. - Mom works really high.

* * *

They arrived in a small lobby with several doors to different rooms. Owen stopped in the middle of the lobby and looked around until he noticed the right company name on the glass double doors. TK squeezed his dad's hand tightly as they stepped through the doors into the large, bright lobby.

There was a high reception desk a few meters away from the door, and a young, blond-haired woman, who was wearing a neat jacket, was sitting behind it. She raised her head and smiled at them as Owen came to the desk.

\- Hello, how I can help you, sir? the woman smiled kindly.

\- Hello. We came to meet Mrs. Gwen Strand. Her work time should end soon, Owen replied and looking at his wristwatch at the same time. - She's my little man's mother.

\- Oh, so you are Mr. Strand, the woman replied, her eyes brightening. - Mrs. Strand said in the morning that she waiting for you and asked to announce when you arrive.

\- Sorry for my rudeness, she continued and smiled a little embarrassed. - I'm Janet Carter, I started here last week.

The woman got up from her chair and give her hand to shake Owen.

\- Owen Strand, the man answered and smiled back at Janet.

\- What about you, young man? Janet asked gently and turned to TK.

\- TK, the boy answered briskly. - Mom calls me Tyler.

\- Nice to meet you, TK, Janet replied. TK smiled at her a little.

Owen smiled and patted his son gently on the back. He was proud of TK; usually the boy was very shy towards strangers people.

\- A little moment, gentlemens, I'll call Mrs. Strand that you're waiting for her, Janet continued, picked up the phone from the desk, and used to enter the recipient's number on the keypad.

TK looked at his dad serious. - I'm proud of you, Owen whispered to him and ruffled the boy's dark hair. A wide smile came to TK's face for his dad's praise.

It took a while before Gwen answered the call.

\- Hey, Janet from the lobby. Mr. and Mr. Strand are waiting for you. Alright, I'll tell them. Thank you.

Janet put the phone on the table and looked apologetically at Owen.

\- I'm sorry, Mrs. Strand is still busy, but she asked you to wait for her in the lobby. It shouldn't take long. You can go to sit on that couch while waiting for her.

Janet pointed to the space behind them, which had a large glass window and three dark leather sofas and a table.

\- Thank you, Owen replied with a smile and turned to his son.

\- So, does Mr. Strand want to watch the scenery? he asked with a laugh. TK nodded and grabbed his dad's hand as they headed to the large window to admire Manhattan, which opened in front of their eyes. Glass covered the entire exterior wall of the space from floor to ceiling. It was a completely new and wonderful thing for TK. He had never before been on such a high place.

\- Wow! TK breathed. - We are so high, Dad!

\- That's right, Owen replied. - Mom has great scenery here.

TK leaned his hands against the window and watched the huge drop unfolding at his feet.

\- You should not fall from here, the boy said in a serious voice. Owen couldn’t help but laugh at the child’s comment, even though this was very right.

\- Dad's fire truck doesn't get that high either, he said. Owen meant a ladder truck, which used especially in high-altitude rescue work. TK turned to look at him as serious, then a terrified look rose on the boy's face.

\- Then how do you save people from tall houses?

\- People can be evacuated to the lower level, because adults have planned the buildings so well that it is safe, Owen explained calmly and trying to made the boy’s mind content. - Mom and us have not worried so high.

Owen stroked the boy's neck to calm this down. TK moved his gaze back out the window and looked somewhere down. People on the street could barely be seen and even the cars looked so small, even though they weren't even on the top floor of the house, and not even close to be in the tallest building in New York.

\- Daddy, why the woman did call me “Mr. Strand” on the phone? Doesn't Mommy know I'm here?

TK looked at his dad again with a serious look on his face. Owen couldn’t help but smile and laugh at his son’s question. TK was at the age that he wanted to know everything. But Owen enjoyed talking with his son and answering his endless questions.

\- It’s adults way to express courtesy and respect for another person. Miss Carter treated you like an adult, because it’s part of her job.

\- Should I also call you Mr. Strand? TK continued.

\- No, sweetheart, Owen laughed, stroked the boy's head and squatted beside him.

\- You can always call me daddy for as long as you want. Even when you are an adult and your Daddy is as old as the sky.

Dad's words made TK smile and he wrapped his hands around Owen's neck to hugged him. Owen closed the boy in his arms and pressed a kiss into his soft hair.

\- Daddy loves you.

\- I love you too, Daddy, TK murmured against the dad's shoulder.

* * *

A moment later they could hear a familiar voice they recognised. Then the lobby was filled with relaxed talk, after a group of people, dressed in clean-cut outfits, spread to the space from their offices to talk and shake hands. The Strand men could spot the voice of Gwen in the middle of the flow, when she was chatting and shaking hands with strangers. Owen stood up and put his hand on the boy's shoulders. They both watched quietly, waiting for Gwen to notice them.

\- Owen, Tyler! she exclaimed happily as she finally got the attention slipping away from the costume men and a few neatly dressed women.

\- Mommy! TK shouted and ran his arms wide to hug his mother. Owen smiled as he watched his son rejoice as Gwen hugged him happy to see them.

\- Hi Gwen, Owen said warmly as he followed his son closer to his wife. The attention of all the people standing in the lobby caught on them.

\- Here is my husband Owen and our son Tyler, Gwen introduced them to the guests. She pulled the boy in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. Owen let his gaze wander around everyone, smiling kindly to greeting at them.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Strand, one of the costume men said and stepped closer to shake his hand. - Your wife is a very promising lawyer and we are happy to have her to our team.

\- Thank you, sir. We’re proud of her too, Owen replied and looked at his wife with a quick smile.

\- Mr. Marrock is the CEO of the company, Gwen explained to her husband. Practically his wife's boss.

\- Oh, it's honor to meet you, sir. We are really grateful that you gave my wife a chance to show off her skills. She is really good at her job and really deserves to get to work at the top of the industry.

\- Honey, would you go wait a minute with Dad? Mom still needs to take care of a few more work things to complete, Gwen told TK, who nodded in response. Owen offered his hand to his son and took them to the side to waiting for Gwen to be released from her job duties.

After long minutes, the crowd began to disperse, with others leaving to the elevator lobby and the rest heading to their own office rooms. TK pulled gently from his dad's hand and Owen crouches down toward his son.

\- I have to go to pee, TK whispered to his dad. Owen nodded to him. - Me too.

One of the employees still asked Gwen to visit him quickly, before they going home.

\- I coming soon as I can, Gwen said quickly to Owen.

\- We could go to the men's room in meanwhile, Owen replied. Gwen advised them where the men's restroom was and walked away after her colleague.

* * *

\- What does the men's room mean? TK asked, as Owen led them toward the toilet.

\- It's a more sophisticated designation for the restroom, Owen explained.

He didn't believe his eyes as they stepped into the restroom. Yes, Gwen had told of the sophisticated look and modernity of the recently renovated premises. The floor was matte black tile, the walls dark with a light decorative pattern and the washbasins of some kind of stone material.

\- Isn't that a great place? Owen asked as he directed TK to the toilet booth. The boy nodded as he lowered his pants. - Daddy goes to the big boys side. Do not lock the door, daddy is right here.

TK nodded and smiled at his dad. Owen push the door shut behind him and headed himself for the urinal.

\- Daddy, are you still here? there was a loud voice from the boy for a moment.

\- Yes buddy, Daddy is still here, Owen replied as he flushed the urinal and moved to wash his hands. - Are you ready?

\- Almost! TK shout shrilly.

Owen heard the toilet pulled, the door opened and the boy looked at him with a satisfied look on his face.

\- Did you pee? he asked and received a brisk nod in response. - Good. Remember to wash your hands.

However, the sink was too high for the young boy to reach it, so Owen first washed his own hands and then helped his son by raising him higher to reach under the faucet. Holding his son in his arms, Mr. Marrock also arrived at the restroom. He glanced quickly at Owen as he lowered the TK and handed the boy a handwriting paper to dry himself. Mr. Marrock headed to the next sink to wash his hands.

\- Well, Mr. Strand, he started with a roaring voice. - What do you like about our renovated premises?

\- They are really great and modern. Just as gorgeous as Gwen has told us, Owen replied politely with a smile.

Mr. Marrock was a large man. He had thin, grayish hair and his head had begun to bald. The voice was loud and his whole being made TK press against his dad and he looked carefully at the dark suit person. Owen lowered his hand to the boy's shoulder to say he was here for his safety. Something in the man's essence made his instincts tune too.  
Mr. Marrock turned off the water tap and took the paper to dry his chunky hands. He looked at Owen from head to toe and read the man's essence.

\- Are you in law field too? he finally asked.

\- Actually, I'm fire captain, Owen replied. - My station is in Manhattan.

\- Ah, fire captain…? Mr. Marrock smiled. He looked at Owen for a moment more, but finally shifted his gaze to the boy, who was staring shyly at the big character. -Tyler, was it?

\- Yes, sir, TK answered and felt his dad's hand lightly squeeze his shoulder.

\- Hmm, brisk boy, Mr. Marrock stated and looked back at Owen.

\- He's our angel, Owen smiled pride.

\- Have a nice day, Mr Marrock nodded and turned around the door.

\- As you too, sir, Owen replied and waited with the boy for the man to leave. Silence descended around them.

\- Is everything alright? Owen looked at his son. TK looked at him and nodded quietly. Dad stroked his head and neck, and son continued to lean on his body.

\- Shall we go to watch if Mom would be already yet?

* * *

Gwen was waiting for them in the lobby and her face shone with enthusiasm.

\- Are my boys ready to see mommy's office? he asked and held out his hand to his son.

She directed them to the hallway and from the open door to a bright room with a large window, a desk full of stuff, a few armchairs and bookshelves on the walls, and a few whiteboards. Gwen excitedly explained to Owen about the new project the company had, which included large, international clients and in which Gwen had been selected as one of the main players. That would be their most important turnover for the whole year, and thus a very important project for the company. Gwen spoke so much and so quickly that Owen distinguished nothing but some words from here and there. But he realized this was very important to his wife, exactly what she had dreamed of doing.

TK sat in his mom's chair and looked around. A few times he took the pace and spun around in a chair, which he really liked a lot, even though his mommy often denied him to do.

\- Well, what do you think? Gwen finally asked her husband.

Owen looked at his wife with a smile, stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around Gwen to take her in a hug. He pulled his wife against himself and watched for a moment her eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

\- I'm happy for you, Owen said, and pressed his lips with his wife soft lips to kiss them. Gwen answered her husband's kiss and they stood in each other's arms.

\- Yuck.. They could hear their little boy's disgust while TK closed his eyes and turned his gaze away from his parents.

They couldn’t help but laugh at their son’s comment. Owen pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead before letting her hand pack her things before they will be going home. He looked at his family and felt a great sense of gratitude for them.

\- So... who's hungry? Owen rubbed his hands together.


End file.
